


A Holiday Quickie Escape

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of glitter gone wrong. Tony and Gibbs sneak off before the holiday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 14 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/66614.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Holiday Music. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), and [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Revenge Drink Invasion

Tony grabbed Gibbs and led him away from the office and back to the parking garage before he could get grumpier about the case that was not a case. “Remember we have the party at the bowling alley with Abby and the nuns tonight. You can’t be too grumpy Gus.”

Gibbs just grunted. 

Tony ignored him and led him over to Tony’s car. He knew just the thing to cheer Gibbs up. Stopping at Gibbs favorite coffee shop, Tony murmured, “I’ll be right back.”

He ordered 2 of the biggest marine coffees they had and took them both out to Gibbs. He knew that a caffeinated Gibbs was a much happier Gibbs. He didn’t order any for himself knowing that the bowling alley would have his preferred beverage of choice and he could wait until they arrived at the bowling alley even though that was at least an hour away and possibly two depending on how long it took to get Gibbs out of his funk.

Finally, Tony pulled into a tree farm that his friend owned. 

“I don’t need another tree, DiNozzo,” Gibbs grumbled.

“We’re not here for that,” Tony stated before Gibbs grumbled too much.

That piqued Gibbs curiosity a bit and he paid more attention to where Tony was leading them. 

“Hey man, I need to borrow your sleigh for a bit. I’ll return it in an hour tops,” Tony informed his friend.

His friend just shook his head at Tony’s antics, but nodded for him to take the sleigh. Tony bundled Gibbs into the sleigh and headed for a secluded area on the Christmas tree farm. He pressed play on the CD player knowing that his friend kept Christmas CDs in there at this time of year. 

Turning the volume to low as the instrumental holiday classics began, Tony offered, “I know the perfect place where we can relax and enjoy ourselves before the party. You’ll see.”

Gibbs just grunted. He had coffee and Tony. He was relatively content for now.

Tony finally parked the sleigh. They were surrounded by trees and snow and it felt like they were alone in the world. Tony scooted closer to Gibbs practically snuggling him, but not getting between the marine and his coffee. Gibbs still hadn’t paid him back for the prank he’d paid on his coffee. 

Tony was beginning to think he wasn’t going to get him back for that, but Tony knew that if he did something like that again he’d be in real trouble. So instead of kissing Gibbs like he wanted to, he just snuggled closer and rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulder.

Gibbs finished his coffee and pulled Tony closer, so that Tony’s head was leaning on Gibbs’ chest. Tony looked up and pulled Gibbs head down for a kiss.

They quickly lost track of time and before they knew it, it was time to head to the bowling alley. Tony returned the sleigh to his friend and Gibbs and him got back in the car as they headed for the bowling alley and Abby’s holiday party. 

By the time they arrived at the bowling alley the party was in full swing. Holiday music played from the speakers and the whole bowling alley practically sparkled with the glitter Abby and Tony had used to decorate. The nuns were there as well as a number of their coworkers. Everyone relaxing and having fun, even some bowling.

Tony should have known something was up when Gibbs brought him his hot chocolate, but he was too busy laughing and enjoying himself. So when he took a sip of the hot chocolate, he immediately spit it out when he realized it was marine coffee. Gibbs quickly rescued the coffee with a smirk as he handed Tony another drink. 

Tony asked, “Was that payback?”

“Nope,” Gibbs smirked as he watched Tony take a sip of the new drink.

Tony immediately spit that drink out as well. He hated peppermint tea.

“That was payback.” Gibbs eyes twinkled as Tony glared at him. Gibbs handed Tony another drink. 

Tony looked between Gibbs and the drink suspiciously. 

“This one is hot chocolate. I promise,” Gibbs whispered as he kissed Tony on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
